Hime's Bedtime Story
by hyuugalove
Summary: Because every Princess needs a Prince. And every Ouji needs a Hime. Sasuhina Oneshot


"Once upon a time there was a young kunoichi" a soft voice was heard throughout the dimly lit room "watta kunoighi mama?" the quiet giggles of the little girl's mother echoed through the room "Sahena honey it's kunoichi not kunoighi, and a kunoichi is a female ninja" the young child named Sahena was in her mother's arms wearing a bright and slightly tired smile.

"I wanna be a strong kunoighi when I get owlda mama!" the tired youngster exclaimed excitedly. "I am sure you will be honey"

"gwon mama what happens next?" the girls mother once again giggled at her pronunciation of certain words. "I will tell you if let me cheeky" the petite 3 year old pouted. "okay okay mama"

"Anyway the young kunoichi was not just a kunoichi. She was a hime kunoichi!" at the prospect of the girl being a princess the youngster once again interrupted her mother. "Like wu mama" blue haired beauty questioned. Her mother smiled and replied "maybe"

"next next mama!" the two beauties were lying in the king sized bed, snuggled up in the duvet.

"Ok honey well anyway, one day the hime kunoichi was kidnapped by the big bad snake man" the little moon eyed 3 year old gasped. "the hime kunoichi tried to fight back, but the big bad snake man was too strong for her" the little girl was intently listening to her mother. "the big bad snake man wanted the hime for her eyes, you see this hime kunoichi was special because she had a hidden talent" another gasp was heard from the infant.

"what waz her hidden talent mama?" her mother stroked her daughters hair before replying "the hime kunoichi trained so much that her eyes were able to see further than even the strongest ninja in her clan" the storyteller paused a moment to ensure she had her daughters attention before continuing.

"the big bad snake man brought the hime back to his base and threw her in an isolated prison cell. The poor hime kunoichi was stuck in that cell for days and she was scared and frightened. She missed her family and home very much." She witnessed her daughter hide her face under the duvet, peeking her eyes out towards her mother. "mama did the pwincess get home!"

"let me finish honey, eventually the big bad snake man came back. The hime kunoichi taught he was coming for her but he wasn't. he had got another prisoner!" the little girl in hidden in the duvet listened as earnestly as a 3 year old could.

"the poor man that was imprisoned with the hime kunoichi was injured. So the hime kunoichi nursed him back to health. Once he had awoken he and the hime kunoichi started talking. He told her who he was. She told him who she was. But he never did thank her for nursing him back to health." The sleepy little girl snuggled next to her mother asked "why mama?"

"because he wasn't used to thanking people for things. In fact he wasn't used to people helping him or treating him with kindness and manners. He was used to treating everyone as his enemy, being on guard and always conscious about everything around him" her mother finished.

"awhh" the sleepy infant yawned

"this other prisoner seemed to remember her, the hime kunoichi. Turns out he was from the same kingdom as her! After a long time of being locked up together he grew to trust her. He even grew to care for her. But one day the big bad snake man returned and took the hime kunoichi's new friend away from her and once again she was all alone" the room the two females were in was warm and homely. Her mother continued the story.

"The hime kunoichi was worried for her new friend. She didn't know what the big bad snake man had done to him. But what she didn't know was that her new friend was very strong. And after the big bad snake man had taken him out of the cell to perform experiments on him. He fought back and defeated the big bad snake man." The very sleepy infant cheered "yay mama but wat bout the hime kunoighi?" the youngster questioned suppressing a yawn.

"Once he had beaten the big bad snake man he returned to the cell the hime was locked in to rescued her. And he said to her" suddenly a masculine voice finished off her sentence.

"Every Princess needs a prince" suddenly the small infant jumped from her snuggly spot with her mother and excitedly threw her arms around the owner of the voice.

"Papa yow home, how did wu know what hime chan's fwend said? Did mama tell wu the story too!" Sahena excitedly said while hugging her father. Who had just come home from a long mission.

The three year olds father smirked towards her mother, who was currently blushing a whole new shade of red and replied to his overly enthusiastic daughter.

"Because kiddo we made the story, right Hinata hime?" Hinata blushed as she looked at her husband and replied "right Sasuke Ouji"

Sahena stared at her parents in confusion. And giggled at the prospect that her parents were aliens and they were speaking a different language. She slipped back under the duvets and fell into slumber as her parents continued to converse.

"Your back early Sasuke kun how was the mission?" Hinata questioned as she climbed in to the bed soon followed by her husband. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"yeah I got the mission finished early, I was missing my two princesses" Hinata smiled while staring at her now slumbering daughter on the side of their king size bed.

"she was tired" Hinata commented.

"So are you, get some sleep Hinata" Sasuke replied

Just when she felt herself fall in to dream land she felt her husband delicately caress her face before leaning down so close she could feel his breath.

"Thank you Hinata hime, for nursing me back to health when I was injured" before the hime kunoichi could reply her Ouji had taken her lips in to a magical embrace. Soft plump lips overpowered by her Ouji's lips. It was her very own fairy tale.

_**I decided to name Sasuke and Hinata's daughter Sahena. It's basically a mash up of both of their names!**_

_**Ouji means Prince in Japanese**_

_**Hime means Princess in Japanese **_


End file.
